Graphical user interfaces (GUIs, or simply UIs) traditionally have been broken down into a taxonomy that includes windows/screens/pages/controls and so forth that are composed together, where there is a one-to-one correspondence between a UI element and the code/logic that controls it. In a typical user interface pattern, such as Model-View-Controller (MVC), Model-View-View-Model (MVVM), and so forth, a single view scopes its UI elements within a hierarchy of the view. The view owns and manages the lifespan of its UI elements.
In such patterns, when a current view switches to a new view there is an abrupt view change, as the current view ends the lifetime of its UI elements and the new view starts its UI elements. It would be desirable for application designs to provide smooth transitions and/or soft borders between such views or the like, yet do so without requiring complex programming or requiring views to be programmed with the details regarding other views.